Gods
This page is the list about gods. Regarding the whole 'which characters count as gods' argument, This page acts as a guide to the what a god counts as in the Undertale multiverse, and as a list from the different gods and what exactly they are the gods of. If you know another character that counts as a god or if you have created a god, feel free to add it to the page. God description Gods are characters who have access to the different realms of the multiverse and take a certain role in the multiverse, whether it's creation, destruction, protection or something else. Each god may be powerful or recognizable to be considered a god or being born/created as a god. Gods may also represent more than one thing (e.g: Being a god of creation and protection). Depending on what each god does, the god can either be considered major or minor. God list Ink!Sans * God of Creating * God of Protecting CanonCannon *Major God of Protecting Canon *Darkest Secret is Flowerfell and disbelief!Papyrus Dream!Sans * God of Dreams * Minor God of Creating * Secondary God of Protecting Create!Sans * Secondary God of Creating * Minor God of Protecting Error!Sans * God of Errors * Secondary God of Destroying Nightmare!Sans * Secondary God of Dreams (Nightmares being a type of dream) * Minor God of Destroying CORE!Frisk * Minor God of Timelines Dark!Sans * Lesser God of Destroying Error404!Sans * Secondary God of Errors S.T * God of Hacking * Secondary God of Code * Minor God of Morphing * Secondary God of Hacking'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' * Minor God of Lust'' (formerly before entering the outside part of the Multiverse)'' Rhosaith * God of Time & Space (Doesn't like being called a god) (Assigned there by Alphasaith) The Eternal Worm * God of Devouring (Doesn't care about being called a god, regardless it will devour you) Cliche!Sans * God of Destroyer Cliches * God of Emptiness * God of Destruction * Major God of Cliches Crazy Nude Artist Sans * God of Sprite Art (According to CNAS) * Major God of Craziness * Lesser God of Memes * Lesser God of Creating * Lesser God of Protecting Violent Gilded Artist Sans (CNAS-Fell CNAS) * God of Greed * God of Gold * God of Vandalism * Lesser God of Violence Hate!Sans * God of Hate True!Swap * Minor God of Hell Fell!S.T * Lesser God of Shadows Firewall!Sans * God of Antivirus * Secondary God of Code Selena * God of Darkness * Minor God of Destroying Violet Blue * God of Light * Minor God of Protecting Wanderer * God of Travelers * Minor God of Timelines * Messenger between these "Gods" Keeper!Sans * God of Moderation * Minor God of Souls * God of Monitors Category:Character list God-Like lists Characters that are gods by this page's definition but definitely aren't. This is usually because they are a contradicting species (Such as demons) or would result in nonsense statements like 'God of Blasphemy'. The Sins of 12 Refer to the Sins of 12 page for more information. Orion * 'God' of Destruction Blasphus * 'God' of Blasphemy Boravus * 'God' of Hatred Hades * 'God' of Death Terracus * 'God' of Fear * 'God' of Nightmares Infernox * 'God' of Vengeance Beowulf * 'God' of Darkness Canon Cannon *'Major God' of Protecting Canon AU's Vorakor * 'God' of Obscenit Spectron * 'God' of Violence Dread/Oricus * 'God' of Corruption * 'God' of the hunt * Minor 'God' of Lust Succubus!Chara * 'God' of Lust Ace * 'God' of Equilibrium Category:God